Memories of Mommy
by prayingforanswers
Summary: A series of memories of baby Kurt and his mother, Claire.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

This is the first chapter to my new series, "Memories of Mommy". It's the story of four year old Kurt and his mother, Claire. This series will just be a bunch of short stories, or 'memories', and it won't be a totally cohesive story. Cool idea, right?

Thank you so much for taking time to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Claire sat in the kitchen making lunch for her little man. She smiled at him as Kurt waddled into the kitchen calling for his mother. The toddler always wanted to be with his mother, and subsequently he never left her side except on rare occasions and for potty breaks.<p>

"Mommy? Mommy!" Kurt called as he clutched onto his teddy bear that he had had since he was two. The poor teddy bear, whose name was James, was on the brink of disintegration from all the years of love and affection. Claire swept the mocha hair from her eyes and brought to the table a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich on whole wheat bread, no crust and cut into triangles. Even at a young age she could tell that her son was going to be a very picky eater.

"Kurty? Kurty!" she called right back, mimicking her son with a smile. He took a seat at the table, barely able to see over it, and Claire took her usual spot right next to him. Kurt licked his lips and started to munch down on his sandwich happily, swinging his legs as he chewed. He ate the sandwich slowly, methodically ripping off tiny pieces and popping it into his mouth. After every bite had dabbed the napkin at the corners of his mouth, and then resumed eating. Claire sat studying her son, she knew that he was perfect in every single way, and she cherished little moments like this where she got to just sit and watch him. Kurt popped the last piece into his mouth and politely got up so he could put the dish into the sink. He was barely tall enough to see over the counter, so he just stood there on his tippy toes trying to reach it. She laughed to herself as she watched her son trying to be an adult but failing miserably. Her thin arms picked her son up so he could complete the task. When he was put back down, he wrapped his arms around his mother's knees with a bright smile.

"So Kurty, what do you want to do today?" Claire asked, excited about what her son would pick. Kurt put his finger to his lips, put his foot out, and jutted out his hip to the side in a true thinking pose.

"Hmmm…" he hummed, tapping his foot. "I wanna bake cookies, for daddy! Can we mommy, can we?" he asked jumping up and down, hands clasped together. She shook her head with an unfamiliar scowl just to tease the boy. Kurt then frowned and gave her those powerful puppy dog eyes, which made Claire smile and laugh.

"I think that's a perfect idea my little Kurtsie." She reassured his, tickling his pudgy tummy to make his frown go away.

"Mommy… mommy stop!" Kurt giggle, wriggling away from his mother. Claire scooped up her son and carried him into the living room. They plopped down in front of a bookcase that was packed with books. The bottom two shelves were lined with Kurt's personal library and the rest was chock full of Claire's books. She was an avid reader and the books on the shelves were frequently replaced with newly bought books that she would read in three days. Her fingers ran over the spines of the books until it stopped on _The Cookie Cookbook_. She plucked it out and sat on the floor with Kurt.

"Okay, so which ones do you wanna make?" Claire asked, opening the book. Kurt's chubby little finger flipped through the pages and suddenly stopped on the second or third recipe.

"These! Mommy let's make these!" he cheered studying the picture. Kurt was infatuated with the sugar cookies that were shaped like butterflies. She couldn't help but laugh as she picked up the book and held out her finger for Kurt to grasp.

"Anything for my little Kurtsie." She cooed. They made their way into the white tiled kitchen. Everything was white, from the appliances to the cabinets, but Claire managed to add color in ways never thought possible. The walls were a golden yellow, and the table cloth on the table was a pungent shade of red. Kurt's art work sat in frames that hung upon the walls around the table. She took the sunflowers and the vase they were in, off the island to make more space for them to work. Kurt pulled up his step stool so he could get a better view of what they were doing. Claire walked around the kitchen getting the equipment and ingredients for the sugar cookies, while Kurt ran into a cabinet under the counter to get out a cookie cutter and sprinkles.

"Wanna help me crack the eggs? I know it's your favorite part." She called to Kurt who was still choosing sprinkles. He quickly chose one and skipped back to his step stool. Claire had already cracked one of the eggs, and had left the last one for her son. She had pretty much gotten everything together while Kurt had his back turned so it didn't take forever to make the cookies. Kurt stood a little straighter and crack the egg against the side of the bowl like he'd seen the chefs do on tv. It broke cleanly, and surprisingly no egg shells fell in. Kurt couldn't resist the temptation and he just put his hand into the bowl, poking at the yolk. He giggled as he pulled his hand back. Claire just smiled as she mixed all of the ingredients in the bowl. Somehow Kurt had managed to get flour on his navy long sleeve sweater and a smudge of it on his cheek. He looked down at his clothes and gasped, quickly patting all of the flour off of him. Even at the young age of four Kurt was very obsessed about his clothes and appearance. Claire laughed and wiped the flour off of his face with her thumb. "Wanna mix?" She asked, turning on the hand mixer. He placed his hand on his mother's and together they mixed the cookie batter until it looked like fluffy and well mixed. She popped out the whips attachments from the mixer and handed them to Kurt so he could eat the batter that was left over. Kurt ran his fingers over the metal, scooping the sweet batter into his mouth. By the time he had licked them clean, Claire had already rolled out the dough in time for them to cut them out. She handed him a butterfly cookie cutter and she grabbed a heart one, and they started to make butterflies and heart shaped cookie. It was quick work, and then came Kurt's favorite part, decorating. He stood there, happily sprinkling the different colored sugars on top of the cookies. When he was done, it looked like a rainbow had exploded all over them. Claire patted her son in the head as he beamed proudly at the masterpieces, and she put them in the oven.

"Why don't you go inside and draw me a picture while we're waiting for the cookies? Okay Kurtsie?" she asked piling bowls into the sink, and Kurt skipped inside to draw. Twenty minutes later when the cookies were cooled and ready to eat, Claire walked into the living room to find her son. He was passed out on the couch hugging James. On the table was a picture of him and his mother baking. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen to put it on the refrigerator.

Later that night at dessert, Kurt ran onto his step stool and grabbed the plate of cookies.

"Daddy! Look at what me and mommy made. Aren't they pretty?" he asked, sliding the plate in front of him.

"Why yes Kurt, these cookies look yummy. Thanks bud!" Burt smile, patting him on the head. He took a cookie and ate a bite, making sure to be dramatic about everything to please Kurt. "Wow Kurt these are amazing cookies!" he exclaimed with a bright smile. Kurt grabbed a cookie and nibbled at it happily.

"Kurt could be a world class baker someday Burt, who knows?" Claire said leaning against Burt's shoulder.

"I wanna do that! That way I can make people happy." Kurt laughed. Burt and Claire just stared at each other, lacing their fingers together. They knew that their little son was onto bigger and better things and they were excited to watch him grow up. At that moment Clair and Burt were looking ahead to the future and picturing everything that their son could be and all of the amazing things he would accomplish.

* * *

><p>Keep an eye out for the next chapter! My goal is to have a chapter up each week, and there are about 6 more chapters to this.<p>

Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story.

Feel free to pass this around to friends and review (anonymous is on, so everyone can review).

Please feel free to check out my other stories as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

This is the second chapter to my new series, "Memories of Mommy". It's the story of four year old Kurt and his mother, Claire. This series will just be a bunch of short stories, or 'memories', and it won't be a totally cohesive story. Cool idea, right?

_By my standards this is crappy, but it's finals week and I don't intend on failing because of a fic..._

Thank you so much for taking time to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up from his morning nap happier than usual, but something was wrong. His teddy bear, James, had gone missing, and Kurt was not okay with that. Slipping off him bed, he ripped the room apart looking for the tattered brown bear. As toys flew across the room he came across a Build-A-Bear shirt which he pocketed for his own bear. Losing all hop of actually finding it, he laid down onto the bed and fluffed up his pillow. To his surprise, the bear slid out from under the pillow as he lifted it. He squeezed the teddy bear hard enough to squeeze the stuffing out and put the green shirt onto his friend, and then decided to go find his mom.<p>

Baby Kurt waddled into the living room to find his mother, Claire, who was busy looking through a fashion magazine. He pulled himself up onto the couch to see exactly what his mother was doing, and his little head peeked at the pages. Fashion models in designer gowns graced the pages in flawless poses. His eyes went big as he stared at all the glitz and glam. He started to grin, and Claire kissed him on the head.

"Hello there Kurtsie." She greeted with a soft voice. Claire put the book down, for a second causing her son to pout. As she placed him into his lap she laughed, realizing why he was pouting. "Oh, you like the pretty models?" Kurt shook his head furiously.

"Nooooo Mommy, I like the pretty clothes." he whined, picking the book up and leafing through the pages. Kurt marveled over every stitch and every button. "Mommy, I want a pretty skirt like that!" he giggled pointing at a male model with a kilt on.

"Kurtsie, that's called a kilt, it's a skirt for a guy. And I think my little prince would look adorable in it." she laughed, ticking his tummy. Kurt giggled and squirmed with every tickle, and dropped James in the process. Claire bent down to get it and smiled at the bear's new article of clothing. "I've got an idea!" she shrieked as she scooped up her little man in her arms, grabbed her pocketbook and keys, and headed out to car. Kurt still held onto the fashion magazine as she strapped him into his car seat, mesmerized by everything. The red Nissan zoomed down the driveway and onto the road. Strings And Things, the local fabric shop was their destination, and Kurt giggled loudly as they pulled into the parking lot. Both mother and son loved the store, and they were in there three days out of the week. The little bell jingled as the two walked through the door, and a familiar face greeted them.

"Well hello there Claire And hello Kurt, you look so much taller." The salt and pepper haired older lady asked, patting his head.

"Mary, you saw me the other day. Don't be silly!" Kurt giggled, swaying back and forth. She pinched his chubby cheek, causing Kurt to turn a violent shade of red. His eyes started to dance around, looking at all the fabric. Claire slid her hand into his small one and grasped it firmly so he couldn't wander off like he tended to.

"Of course sweetie, I think I way need new glasses then. So, Claire, what are we here for today? Making another quilt?" Mary asked, walking with them further into the store. Her free hand ran over the yards and yards of fabric.

"Not today Mary. Kurt discovered his passion for fashion, and we are here to buy some supplies. He's our project." Claire smiled, holding up the tattered teddy bear and both Mary and Kurt's faces lit up.

"Well isn't that cute! We just got some nice pastel fabrics in." she laughed, walking them to the new arrivals section. Kurt instantly fell in love with the light blue, jersey knit one, and the magazine was still glued to his hand.

"Thanks Mary! Ready Kurt?" she asked, pulling him along. "So hun, pick any two fabrics and we'll go home and make James an outfit." Claire let go of his hand and watched as his eyes grew ten sizes, running around the heaps of fabric. Zipping up and down the aisles, he made his way back to the light blue fabric he was so in love with.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! This one, this one!" he called to his mother, who was making a b-line for her son. She chuckled as she picked him up.

"This one is perfect for a shirt, but now we need fabric for a pair of pants." Claire asked, picking up the fabric and heading over to another display. Kurt shook his head and held up the magazine, flipping to the page with the model they saw at home.

"No mommy, I wanna make James a skirt like this boy in this book." He said wriggling around and pointing to the picture of the handsome make model wearing the kilt.

"A kilt like the man in the magazine? That's a perfect idea." She cheered with a bright ended up picking out a plain black fabric to make the kilt, and after a short melt down from Kurt, they also purchased fabric glitter. Mary happily rung them up, smiling extra bright as she scanned the glitter.

"Kurt will grow up to be an amazing boy." She whispered as she handed Claire the bags.

"Thanks hun, I know he'll have a tough road ahead of him, but he'll inspire so many people." Claire said, holding back tears. She knew her son was different from other boys in an amazing way, but she knew her life was going to be a living a hell. Claire strongly believed that Kurt would be tough enough to deal with the unfortunate abuse that he would face in his middle school and high school years. These thoughts plagued her mind as she drove home, Kurt in the back seat singing along with the radio. His singing was high pitched, even at a young age, and his mother encouraged him to sing louder by turning the radio's volume up. He sang the whole way home, as his lovely voice drowned out her miserable thoughts.

Once at home she carried her son up to his room, because it was time for a nap. She tucked Kurt in and promised him a kilt and shirt for James by the time he woke up. Claire scurried along to her craft room, and started measuring, cutting, and sewing fabric together to form the clothing. A good two hours later, the glitter had just dried and Kurt had just toddled down the stairs looking for his mother.

"Mommy!" he called walking into the crafting room which was littered with scraps and quilting materials. She laughed as she hugged her son.

"Kuuuuuurt!" she called out to him, in a half mocking manner. Claire plopped him onto the table and pulled the teddy bear out of a draw. "How does he look?" she asked, giving him James. Kurt's eyes watered as he hugged the bear tight. The black kilt twirled with every move he made, and the light blue shirt had a bedazzled neck line. He squealed loudly as he held it closer to his chest.

"Mommy I love it so much, and James loves it too! Thanks mommy!" he giggled, leaning in to give her an eskimo kiss. Claire giggled, and then helped him off the table. Kurt waddled away giving compliments to the bear, and she thinks he may have even called it dapper like she called Kurt. She couldn't help but smile as she quietly followed him to his room where there was a tea party set up for the two of them. Kurt turned around to see her smiling face,

"Mommy wanna join us?" he asked, offering her a plastic tea cup and saucer.

"I'd love to!" she laughed, sitting on the rug with James and Kurt. Her son was so happy in that moment that she wished he's always be that happy, despite how others were going to treat him. It was her one wish on life.

* * *

><p><em>Note~ So I reread it, and I thought some of you may be confused over Claire's feelings about Kurt's femininity. She adores and admires the fact that he is so different, but that being said, she is just worried about how he is going to be treated as he grows up. She encourages him to grow and change and explore who he is. <em>

Keep an eye out for the next chapter! My goal is to have a chapter up each week, and there are about 6 more chapters to this.

**No chapter next week due to a vacation that I'm forced to go on.**

Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story.

Feel free to pass this around to friends and review (anonymous is on, so everyone can review).

Please feel free to check out my other stories as well!


End file.
